


six feet in snow

by justasuperfan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Episode: s07e12 Victory and Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Snow, and aayla secura, and kit fisto, and plo koon, its really cute then really depressing, kind-of ptsd, no beta we die like kenobi, prepare for whiplash, this fandom is depressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justasuperfan/pseuds/justasuperfan
Summary: the first time anakin saw snow vs. the last time he saw snow
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Past Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	six feet in snow

**Author's Note:**

> this is talking about anakin, not darth vader. i know he goes to hoth in empire strikes back, but anakin's gone by then. this is just about the prequels and clone wars
> 
> hope you enjoy! it was fun to write
> 
> TW: kind-of ptsd in the second part, mentions of death in second part

Obi-Wan was still getting used to having a Padawan, even after nearly four years of it. Nonetheless one who was only around ten years younger the him, when he really should’ve started his training years before that. And Kenobi was still supposed to be finishing his training. If not for that damned Sith lord…

No. No use dwelling on it. It would only make him act out of emotion and pain instead of peace of mind. He was a Jedi, and he knew the rules. Though it seemed that his young student took more after Qui-Gon than he did Obi-Wan. He adored breaking rules, which was becoming more and more apparent.

But this time was different. He and Anakin had been sent to investigate some strange disappearances on the icy planet of Hoth, taking one of the Jedi ships to meet a few other masters out there. Obi-Wan figured it could be a good training exercise for Anakin, but the boy didn’t seem to be excited about it like he was for other missions. He was very still as they watched the approaching planet through the windows. His eyes were filled with a strange sense of wonder and confusion.

“Is something wrong, my young Padawan?” Obi-Wan nudged the youngling. Well, not so young anymore. He was nearing his teenage years in a couple of months. (He only knew that because Anakin kept reminding everyone he saw.)

“It’s just…” Anakin looked down at his hands, that were fidgeting with his lightsaber. “I’ve never really seen snow before. I’m kinda nervous. And excited.”

Obi-Wan chuckled and ruffled the boy’s dirty blond hair, ignoring how unprofessional it seemed. He had been worried about his Padawan, and all this time it had just been about snow? “Oh, Anakin. I’m sure it will be fun to experience something out of your ordinary. Speaking of which, we should finish getting into our warmer clothes. We would not want to freeze out here.”

Anakin nodded. By the time they landed down on the ice, everyone on the ship (except the pilot) had changed into insulated clothes, fit for the snow. Anakin kept taking shuddering breaths, so Obi-Wan did what his master would’ve done. He placed a hand on his Padawan’s shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile as the ramp lowered.

Blinding white light glared back at them from the sun and the snow, and both Master and Padawan covered their eyes with a groan. Once his eyes had adjusted, Obi-Wan blinked against the sudden natural light and smiled. He had seen snow many times before, and was still amused by it. He wondered how Anakin would react in a few seconds.

Finally, the youngling uncovered his eyes and gasped. “I…Master, it’s…it’s _beautiful_!”

“Come now. I am sure the other Jedi won’t mind if we are a few minutes late.”

Anakin gasped again, starting to jump up and down in excitement. “Really? Thank you, Master!”

Hardly a second passed before Anakin was leaping down the ramp and tearing his gloves off to feel the snow with his own hands. Obi-Wan called out a warning to try not to touch it for too long, but Anakin didn’t seem to care. He just kept laughing and spinning in the snow. Normally, he wouldn’t let Anakin do something so childish, but he was so content that Obi-Wan decided he wouldn’t keep his Padawan’s excitement away from him.

“Master, look! I made a snow angel!”

Obi-Wan laughed and walked down the ramp. Footsteps sank into the snow in rapid patterns wherever Anakin ran. Snow fell like crystally rain onto the planet, and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but feel delighted. Anakin had not been this happy since he left his mother. It was a relief to see that wide smile again.

“Help me make a snow-bantha, Master! We used to make them with sand back on Tatooine, but it never worked out well.”

“Alright, but only for a few more minutes. We can still be in the snow until we arrive at the meeting place, though.”

Anakin nodded excitedly and started patting the snow into an oval. Obi-Wan offered suggestiong here and there, and started carving some fur when he deemed it fit to do so. It was…fun. Seeing his Padawan so happy, playing carelessly in the gorgeous snow, not worrying about his duties for a few moments. He cherished it like he would with any memory including Qui-Gon.

He was glad he could at least do something right.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin Skywalker was dead.

In his place, a powerful Sith lord who could do whatever he wanted with hardly any reprecussions. The ruler of the galaxy, second only to Emperor Palpatine. He was more powerful than any Jedi, had a bigger army than the Republic could ever dream of. He had everything he could ever want.

(Except Padmé. Except Obi-Wan and Ahsoka and Rex and Echo and Kix and _Fives_ —)

His life was much better than Skywalker’s could ever be.

(Though it seemed some part of him, the part that never stopped believing in the goodness of the galaxy, didn’t want to fizzle away like the rest of it had.)

Darth Vader, of course, didn’t have to inspect the remains of a fallen Republic cruiser. He didn’t have to feel his heart squeeze at the sight of the clone’s helmets resting on stakes, knowing that someone had to have survived in order to honor the troopers. He didn’t have to feel a sigh of relief when he didn’t recognize Rex’s helmet among them. He didn’t have to do a lot of things. 

(But Anakin—Oh, Anakin needed to.)

He almost felt bad about the result of Order 66. He’d hurt so many people. He knew someone he cared about was on the fallen cruiser, which was the very reason he’d flown down to this remote moon to look for them. But that wasn’t him. That was the Republic talking through him, that was Obi-Wan Kenobi, his failed master. 

(It wasn’t any of them talking. It was just Anakin.)

Darth Vader didn’t care about the result of Order 66. He had everything he wanted. He _almost_ felt guilty, but he didn’t. That’s the difference between _almost did_ and _did_.

He cared about his new Empire. About the Emperor who planned his every move to win the support of all the galaxy. He cared about ridding himself of all of Skywalker’s traitorous memories. He flew down to that moon so he could make sure no Jedi were alive, that was all.

(He hoped, deep in his heart, that Ahsoka was still out there.)

That’s when Vader spotted a glint in the snow. It could’ve been anything, but…

He knelt and picked up the lightsaber.

(Ahsoka’s lightsaber. There was no doubt about that.)

Vader frowned.

(Anakin smiled.)

He dusted off the stupid reminder of the past, the Republic, and frowned from inside his helmet. He recognized that lightsaber. But if it wasn’t with her, then…

He ignited the lightsaber. Its blue glow reflected off the snow, turning the area around him into an arena of blue flames.

(Anakin’s smile faded.)

His cape rustled in the cold wind, though he didn’t feel it. Vader didn’t feel much of anything inside the suit. 

(He felt the last remains of Anakin Skywalker fizzle away like melting snow.)

And Vader returned to his ship. The lightsaber landed with a soft _thunk_ , buried in the ice.

No one came back for it.

**Author's Note:**

> im sad


End file.
